Waiting For The Train To Pass
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Alfred Foster Jones is the sweetest teenager Elizaveta has ever known and for the reason he talks to a person he only sees he is put in an Insane Asylum but Elizaveta wants to know more about him and who he is. One-shot story Twist in the end


" Hey Arthur". Alfred said walking over to the stingy British man in their white wears. The two had been institutionalized well at least in Alfred's world of course no one ever saw Arthur. Arthur Kirkland was the imaginary friend of the 19 year old boy sitting in his room.

" what you git". Arthur said watching tv.

" I learned a new trick on the game Elizaveta gave me she's the nicest nurse ever but she's always around that doctor Roderich I hate him".

" are you jealous you stupid git". Arthur smiled.

" no he always is around her I don't understand why are we here again".

" Alfred I'm busy I'm trying to watch the news".

" news is boring you stingy old man".

" Alfred Arthur I'm back". Elizaveta said opening their room door and she brought food.

Elizaveta was a woman with a bright smile, kind, but had the worst temp when the nurse Francis bugged her and Roderich even Arthur and Alfred. She had long wavy brown hair and green eyes almost as emerald green as Arthurs also a Hungarian accent.

The room was made of a bed with filthy sheets, cracked walls, and a tv that currently was showing static.

" Lizzy I learned a new trick on the game you brought me". He said running over to her. She saw Alfred as a little kid stuck in a teenagers body he was a very loving boy and even seemed close to this Arthur boy.

" that's wonderful those are just your calling aren't they well I brought you both food". She said holding two trays up.

" wow you always bring us the best hey Lizzy can we get another bed Arthur makes me sleep on the floor sometimes and I don't like it".

" we don't have enough money if we did you could have as many as you want".

" hey Lizzy why doesn't Arthur like you I mean he's so cranky when your around and he always threatens you but when your gone he's so nice- OW ARTHUR". Alfred yelled as in his mind Arthur hit him in the head.

" Arthur don't hurt Alfred". Elizaveta of course acted like Arthur was there for Alfred's sake she even got a description of Arthur from recent nurses.

Arthur was shorter than Alfred by a few inches, had big bushy eyebrows, emerald green eyes, and short sandy blonde hair also a British accent.

" Elizaveta how long until we can go home".

" oh I don't know but it can't be much longer than you both can go play on the train tracks like you say you do although if you don't be careful it could end badly".

" don't worry we know what to do". Alfred said with a bright smile.

" it smells moldy in here get her to clean it Alfred". Arthur said staring at the static while sitting on the bed.

" it does smell moldy".

" oh I'll get a custodian in here to clean it tonight alright". She said smiling while giving Alfred the food he kept one tray and sat the other on the bed.

" ok man I can't wait I can't believe I still remember the outside being here so long I miss the bright sun on me what season is it Lizzy".

" it's spring".

" I love spring not to hot not to cold I use to walk on the bars of the train tracks barefoot Arthur always yelled at me that I'd get ringworm".

" did you".

" NOPE IM TO AWESOME TO GET SICK".

" so how close are you and Arthur".

" we're best friends like we're closer than brothers".

" are you in a relationship".

" STUPI TWIT DON'T ANSWER THAT". Arthur blushed.

" come on Arthur so we're in a relationship it's ok".

" that sounds wonderful you both must be very happy you seem like a great pair". Elizaveta said clapping her hands together. " I have to go right now but I'm coming back later tonight I'll tuck you both in ok and bring you both something".

" what about the book Arthur wants".

" I'm still looking for it". Elizaveta said she thought anything to please Arthur would make Alfred happy and she wad right he smiled at her again.

" alright thank you Lizzy". Alfred smile one last time and dug into his food before Elizaveta could lock the door.

" Elizaveta you should stop spoiling him". Roderich said walking over to her.

" it's the only thing that helps him he'd break I you took care of him".

" yes but telling him that Arthur is real your making him worse".

" I'm making it so he doesn't freak out and break I hate to see him hurt".

" you don't even know the kid".

" yes but my first day here he looked at me with that smile he made me feel at home he still does an I can only return it this way".

" why don't you try questioning him". Roderich said folding his arms.

" oh Roddy that wouldn't be wise since he probably is to insecure about his life other than Arthur he does not talk about himself about his parents or his siblings if he hasn't got any he's always speaking about Arthur and by what I can tell Arthur is no harm to his head it's the medication you put in him". She said and walked passed him.

" why don't you look up his parents in his file".

" fine I will". She said and stomped of to the file room.

" man how many patients do we have". She said searching through a huge filing cabinet one of many hundred. " Jones Jones…Maria no, Casey no, Beatrice no". She got passed the A's and did not find Alfred's file so she searched under his F for Foster Alfred, Jones no such luck.

After three hours of searching and researching she decided to go back to visit Alfred since it was his curfew an he like to stay up past it. She rearrange things and left bumping into Roderich on the way.

" well what did his file say".

" I couldn't find it I'll look or online files in a bit". She said and continued down the hall till she found Alfred's cell the door read 5/849.

" Alfred I'm back and I got you and Arthur somethings". She said walking into the room seeing Alfred laughing at the static tv.

" HEY LIZZY". Alfred yelled and laughed again.

" what are you watching".

" I don't know Artie turned it on so I could be entertained waiting for you so he he could sleep". Alfred said and looked back to see the blonde boy sleeping calmly in the bed while Elizaveta only saw sheets.

" Alfred what's that in your hand". She said pointing to the paper.

" oh it's the picture you told me to draw of Arthur". He said handing her the paper.

" hey Alfred can you tell me about you more like your parents and family".

" oh all I remember is I had a twin brother named Matthew I don't know if you could find him".

" hm I'll search him Matthew Jones".

" Williams he takes my moms maiden name".

" alright well Alfred I'll see you tomorrow but one last question". She asked as he climbed into the bed. " aren't you lonely down here in unit five".

" no we love it down here you could say this room number is very common for us we use to walk the tracks around this time".

" you sure love those train tracks".

" it's where we met, became friends, first kissed, etc". Alfred said laying down and holding Arthur who woke up from the movement.

" bloody git what".

" hey Artie".

" hmph".

" I will see you both tomorrow have a good night sleep".

" we will and thank you Lizzy".

" for what".

" everything". He smiled and laid down his head against Arthur.

" night". Elizaveta said then sat down the stuff before leaving the room to go to the hospital wing.

When she made it Francis and Roderich were there and watched her get on the computer opening different windows on the Internet.

" Elizaveta what are you doing".

" I'm searching for Alfred's files, his brother on the internet, him, hell and even this Arthur kid there's too much detail to him to have been fake".

" Elizaveta don't you think your to involved". Francis said but when she didn't reply the both of them walked over to the computer coffee in hand watching her search.

" DAMN IT HE DOESN'T HAVE A FILE ONLINE". She said an shut that program down then went to the search of Matthew Williams nothing there so she shut that tab down. She searched for Alfred for at least an hour not finding him anywhere so she shut down that tab and look at the last one Arthur Kirkland.

She expected to find nothing but the first link had a promising headline ' Arthur Kirkland Killed on Tracks'.

" tracks like train tracks Alfred said he always walk them with Arthur". She said to the boys and clicked the link and first thing she saw was a picture of a man in his early 20's. He had emerald green eyes, bushy eye brows, and sandy blonde hair so or a conclusion she took out the picture Alfred had drawn. What she saw was very detailed it looked almost the same as Arthur.

" I think we can conclude Arthur was real". She said and read down the page.

" May 5th, 1962 23 year old Arthur Kirkland and 19 year old Alfred Foster Jones were walking down the west lane train tracks in Marysvale, Utah when an unschedule train ran the abandon tracks. Arthur Kirkland a British man that live in Marysvale for half of his life was hit and killed instantly-oh my". Elizaveta said covering her mouth Francis just finished reading for her.

" He was said to be walking with his fiancé Alfred Foster Jones when the unexpected train hit both of them".

" UH".

" Alfred's boot had gotten stuck in between two of the boards and Arthur was seen by a witness try to get it out but he unfortunately didn't have enough time time both were hit Arthur took the most damage covering Alfred and died instantly". Francis finished and Roderich took over while Elizaveta let tears roll down her face Arthur was real and very dear to Alfred.

" Alfred moaned his name while he was taken to the hospital and for three days straight they worked on him finally he was stable and moved to a room for constant watch until he died 72 hours later from his heart stopping at 8:49 six days after Arthur at the exact same time".

" WHAT". All of them yelled and Elizaveta scrolled down she saw a picture of Alfred the same Alfred in their Asylum and then a picture of the accident.

" EH". All of them ran out and to the fifth unit and to the cell the boy was in. It was empty and looked as if no one had lived there for years upon years.

" EH but but they were just and the room".

" excuse me where is the boy that was in this cell". Roderich asked a custodian passing them.

" no ones lived down here since it was built 40 yeas ago sir". The old man said.

" no we ha a patient down here".

" sorry nope no ones lived here they say it's haunted sir you know this wing was made over the west line tracks".

" what".

" yep they say the ghost of Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland live here waiting for the train to pass so they can walk the tracks again". He said and walked down the hall to clean.

" now it all makes since". Elizaveta said and fell to her knees. " the room number five being the fifth month May and 849 the time they both died". She said and cried harder. " what's that in the room". Francis pointed out and Roderich entered the room picking up a piece of paper.

" Dear Lizzy,

Sorry we had to leave but we were waiting so long I'll miss you but now I can walk the tracks in the warm light with my beloved Arthur for as long as we want. It was so nice meeting you but we must go and I was so happy to meet you maybe one day we can see each other again if you walk along the tracks at 8:49 we might see you just don't walk on the tracks I was dumber than a nail why did I think that was smart anyway good bye and if you see Matt tell him he was the best brother ever

Love,

Alfred F. Jones". Roderich and Francis even had a few tears falling from their faces.

" who is Matt". Francis asked with a sniffle".

" Matthew Williams". She said and wiped her eyes.

" yes". The Custodian said passing them again.

" EH".

" what you said my name didn't you".

" are you Matthew William's the brother of Alfred".

" 50 years ago yes why". He said and Elizaveta smiled, stood up, and walked over holding the letter up to the old man holding the mop in his hand while tears shined in her eyes.

" the train has passe your brother can walk the tracks for as long as he want again". She said and with a smile the man let year of tear fall as he read the letter.


End file.
